Hanyou Kisses
by AnimeRomanceFreak1990
Summary: A Christmas One-shot! Cookies, Christmas flowers, a warm cuddly fire...A ring? A special romantic piece about a couple who are made for each other! Inu/Kag of course!


**Merry Christmas everyone! Here's a romantic holiday one-shot! I'm a little weak on one-shots, multiple story chapters I'm more experienced at. I thought after seeing my other one-shots, I thought this one turned out pretty good. I just write and let my fingers and imagination take over the keyboard! Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. Any and all characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi.  
**

* * *

"Each day I love you more, today more than yesterday and less than tomorrow." -Rosemonde Gerard

**Hanyou Kisses**

**December 15th  
**

The first thing that hit him when he entered his apartment was the wonderful holiday smell of gingerbread cookies, wafting all through the house. He knew then that his lovely girlfriend of three years was baking her heart out. That brought a smile to his lips as he took his shoes off and hung up his coat in the foyer.

His dog ears of silver could hear his 23 year old girlfriend's movements in the kitchen, and the holiday music in the background. He passed the living room, decorated with Christmas cards, decor and the western pine tree that Kagome insisted they try this year. And after nearly two weeks, they found it and the following the day, they spent the majority of it decorating it with beautiful ornaments from past memories and new ones that he and Kagome created together. He could smell the fresh pine and the popcorn on the tree, as well as see that everything he and his girl did together was memorable and beautiful.

Speaking of which, he turned around and walked into the kitchen; which had garland wrapped around the small window and the island counter. He could see light snowfall outside and knew that meant some warm cuddly time with his journalist; who was stirring something on the stove.

"Hey baby!"

He met Kagome's loving brown eyes and couldn't help but drown in them. Her eyes; were probably the first thing that attracted him to her.

"Here, try this. Gingerbread cookies; just made them." She held out a cookie and InuYasha walked over to take a big bite out of it.

He swallowed it down and was impressed. "That's really good." Then he bent down and pressed his lips to hers; loving her taste and how hot her lips were. "That's even better." He whispered huskily into her lips.

Kagome giggled and cupped his cheek. "You're so sweet." He pulled back to wash his hands at the sink and she to resuming making their dinner. "So how was kendo class today?"

"Ah, it was better today. No bloody noses, no broken bones, and no stinky ass wolves sneaking around today; which is why I am in a good mood." Just thinking about his rival in the kendo world, snooping around his classes uninvited and to make smart-ass remarks made his blood boil. But as soon as he returned home, there was only one thing on his mind, and that was his sexy intelligent girlfriend.

"That's good. I still remember the last time you two fought, you came home with a broken ankle and a bloody black eye; nearly scared me to death." Kagome shook her head at the memory.

"Yeah…" The hanyou then walked up behind her and pulled her into him; his arms wrapping around her slim waist and began rocking her. "But it was completely worth it if you nursed me back to health."

Her laugh brought shivers through his body. One hand sneaked up to one side of her neck as his lips began worshiping the other side. She tasted divine and her appreciative moan with the turning of her head so he could taste more skin was driving him crazy.

"The bathtub's waiting for you." With her boyfriend kissing her neck and nipping at her earlobe, it was hard to think- or even concentrate on anything else.

"You want to join me?" His voice was muffled but his hands started roaming upwards from her hips to her stomach.

"Unless you want the dinner to burn." She looked into his glossy amber eyes; her head against his shoulder.

After another deep, sweet and promising kiss from her hanyou, Kagome knew that as soon as they had their supper; her boyfriend would be aiming for desert…and she knew that it wasn't the freshly baked gingerbread cookies he'd be devouring. Just thinking about it made her wish she hadn't cooked so much.

* * *

**December 20th**

Since it was Christmas time, the streets of Tokyo were hustling with shoppers walking on the fresh new fallen snow. Everyone was getting into the holiday spirit. Lights blinking everywhere, sales at every store and the jingling of bells at every corner.

After InuYasha dropped her off, Kagome walked into the newspaper firm she worked at on the outskirts of the city. She wrote articles that were focused on the rural communities, to bring more attention to and knowledge of the Japanese culture that still existed in some villages. She loved her job, it took her to said places and explore beyond concrete walls and glass confinement of offices.

It wasn't a big firm so she knew all her coworkers; including one of her closest friends, Sango; who sat across from her; writing and editing the local martial arts column. Speaking of which, she caught her friend as she walked into the break room.

"Hey Kags, how's life?" The 25 year old asked, pouring herself a cup of espresso.

"Not too bad." She got herself a cup and got some hot chocolate. "I could use more sleep though. With the recent trip to the last village, and between decorating the apartment and keeping up with Inuyasha, all I need is some relaxation."

"Looks like you've been busy."

"Definitely." She sighed, exhausting clear in her voice as she and Sango walked out and into the firm where decorations filled every corner and the smell of candy canes and chocolate filled the air. The agency was the busiest this time of year, but it was filled with laughter and cheer and not the usual stress and grumbles.

"So, how are you and Miroku doing?" Kagome asked casually.

"Perverted as usual. But I'm doing what I got to do to keep my husband away from all female eyes, especially this time of year." She sipped her coffee. "How's your man doing?"

"He's absolutely wonderful. Every night he comes home, he walks right up and starts kissing the life out of me. But I love how he makes me feel. And for the past five years all he's done is made me happy-"

"And angry and moody and irrational and-"

Kagome only slugged her friend's arm and laughed along. "Alright, alright those too, but the point is, is that being with him, I know I would love only him for the rest of my life. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

The sports columnist could see the love and truth shining from her friend's eyes. Ever since she and InuYasha first met over 5 years ago, it was all down hill from there. Kagome was always glowing, and Inuyasha had become more lax and rational because of her. She knew they were made for each other and it was very evident in a set of browns and a set of suns.

As they reached their desks, both stopped at the sight on Kagome's desk. Both were in awe.

A crystal vase with full poinsettias sat on the corner, with a note sticking out of it. The flowers were shining red, beautiful and rich in color. Kagome felt the smoothness of the petals underneath her fingertips. She had a pretty good idea who sent these, and it nearly brought her to tears.

"Here's a note Kags." Sango pulled said paper from the stem and handed it to her friend.

The cover was imprinted with a local flower shop's name but Kagome flipped the letter open and read aloud; albeit very softly to where her friend could barely hear.

_" My sweet ChoCho,_

_I was thinking of you when I saw these. I just wanted to bring you a smile today and hoping you are dreaming of me too. I know I don't say it as often as I should; but I love you, Kagome. And you deserve to hear it everyday from me, and that's what I will promise to do as long as you're with me._

_Once again, I love you with all my heart_

_With many hanyou kisses,_

_InuYasha._

Just reading that did bring the tears on. He did this for her? It did bring her a watery smile, as well as a few sobs of joy, not exactly caring that she was at work at the moment.

"Awe, he's so sweet." Sango said, getting a little emotional herself. "You bring out the best in him, Kags. He's never been this happy before you came. And it makes me happy that someone can change so much for a person they love."

"They say…" She sniffed back her tears. "Christmas can bring out the best in people." The note she had was now pressed against her chest. "That sweet lovable jerk. He does the most strangest things to make me smile and surprises me at every turn." She found her chair and just fell into without even seeing it. "And every little thing he does, I can't help but love him even more."

After work, as she saw his car pull up, all she did was run into his arms and kissed him until she couldn't no more. Both didn't get much sleep that night either, not caring if she needed the extra sleep or not.

* * *

**Christmas Eve**

The fire glowed warmly on two pairs of faces on the eve of Christmas. It was a small electric fire place, creating enough heat to warm the entire apartment, but the couple were creating their own warmth, wrapped in each others arms on the single couch, watching the snow fall beautifully out their living room window.

"Its times like these I forget the world exists." Kagome whispered, her head resting on her hanyou's chest, hearing his smooth heartbeat, while her fingers danced with his.

"Yeah me too." He kissed her forehead and continued to run his other hand up and down her back, stopping occasionally to play with her silky black hair.

When he first met Kagome five years ago, it wasn't love at first sight. But he did feel attracted to her, and her eyes, her face, her curvaceous body that he couldn't get enough of now. Her attitude was just about as bad his when she was angry and damn if he didn't say she looked mighty fine. But eventually, they got passed the mild bickering and started to hang out more. The more time he spent with her, the urge to be with her grew. He wasn't an expert when it came to women-he left that to his perverted friend who married Kagome's coworker. But it seemed the eagerness to spend more time with her went both ways. And the day he asked her to be his three years ago, they've been happily together ever since.

It wasn't just lust for him. He knew Kagome wasn't a plaything that he could discard; no she deserved respect, honor, things that he lacked in doing right. But she seemed to put up with him; everything from his jealously to his temper tantrums, from his pride to his arrogance and his huge ego; which she pointed out from their first encounter; his head was the size of Mt Fuji. He never forgot that victorious grin on her face afterward. She was smart and quick, stood up to him and spoke her mind; which wasn't so pleasant at first. But that didn't stop him from pursuing her. He loved the challenge, loved the way she fought with him; and seeing her full of life and expression. One of the many things in her that he fell in love with.

"What are we doing tomorrow, baby? Got any plans?" Kagome looked up from her spot and into his eyes; which reflected the fire and the tree lights gleaming in the nearest corner.

All he did was kiss her nose and held her by her waist; which he did lovingly. "All is see is us, in bed, doing nothing but making sweet love all day; and enjoying your delicious gourmet cooking."

"Don't forget lover boy, we're going to my mom's house for dinner at six tomorrow night." Her fingers traced his face; from his eyebrows to his cheeks to his lips and down to his jaw. She would never tire of touching him, to see what no else saw. This man was hers; he owned her heart, body, and soul. "Until then, just try not to wear me out?"

"I can't promise that, ChoCho." The golden eyed stud then proceeded to pull her head down to engulf her lips; which she reciprocated ever so eagerly.

When she felt his hands moved down to cup her backside, his legs trapping hers, all she could do was gasp at the pleasure he gave her. Her moans seemed to egg him on, as he ravished hungry kisses from her lips, down her throat to end just above her chest.

When her arousal became too much for him, Inuyasha got up, carried her to their bedroom, her clinging to him as she played with his weak spot-his ears; and closed the door where he proceeded to show her just how much he loved and worshiped her…and to wear her out as much as possible.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

Gray light edged its way through the blinds of the dark bedroom. One of the two lay awake, having a wonderful night of pleasurable and slow love making. Inuyasha held his sleeping girlfriend from behind; one hand around her smooth bare stomach and the other used as a pillow for her head. One of her hands found his before they went to sleep and was still holding it; the one being used as a pillow. He loved watching her; especially when she was asleep. She seemed so peaceful, so content. And the way she held onto his much larger hand even in sleep, it gave InuYasha a sense of hope that she wouldn't be going anywhere. And by seeing a special trinket he put on her when she fell asleep, he prayed that she would be by his side, never to leave and to live their lives together.

Like him, Kagome was demanding, particularly in the bedroom. When she wanted control, boy did she ever show it! Usually he was the dominant; but giving up reign to her for a while did have its perks. And she was also very stubborn, pretty much like him in or out of the bedroom. And last night, she did demand a little but not as much as usual; since it was something special for the both of them.

So she was the stubborn, demanding, loudmouthed, spunky, fiery, yet loving, understanding and warm-hearted journalist who put up and lived with his smart ass day in and day out. One thing he didn't get, was how did she ever come to love an arrogant, bold, jealous, hotheaded, stubborn bastard like him? All he did know; was that he was the damn, luckiest fool on the planet to score a wonderful woman like his Kagome.

All he did was be still and gazed at her; memorizing every inch of her. The nice shape of her eyebrows, the curve of her cute button nose, her rosy cheeks, her tasty pink lips, the sexy line of her jaw, the silkiness of her neck, her lovely ear he loved nipping on, and everything else; especially her curvy hips and her lovely chest with pink nipples that always demanded his attention. And he could barely feel the black nest above her sacred area…he had to stop! Plenty more time to admire her body and its wonders when she woke up.

'_Besides it's not just her body I feel in love with…' _He softly kissed her forehead. _'It's all of her.'_

He wouldn't say he became a totally softy; he still retained some wild traits but when it came to Kagome, and ever since she came into his life; he would admit-not to anyone though!, that he has mellowed out drastically. But cuddling with a soft and warm female-his female! right now, he didn't really give a damn. She would be the only one to ever see his love and his gratitude.

A few hours later; around 8:30 or so, she started to rouse. Kagome snuggled into the arm that was her pillow and felt the hand around her waist that held her as close as possible to a strong muscled body. His legs were intertwined with hers once more; displaying his possessiveness. He must have sensed her awake, because she felt his lips paying homage to her neck once more. He had such a fascination and obsession with her neck! She didn't mind though. It was a nice way to wake up; aside from having his hands rubbing her…just imagining it was making her want a repeat performance. God what was wrong with her? Ever since they started coupling, she's been craving more of his touch, more of his lips on hers and other places on her body, his tongue ravishing her…oh yeah, she had it bad. There were a few, albeit rare, nights when they coupled aggressively like horny teenagers. But most of the time, they made passionate love. She remembered when she gave her innocence to this man, and knew that she wouldn't ever regret it.

She moaned and turned on her other side and got a full kiss. "Good morning, handsome." She whispered as they broke apart.

He hummed as he buried his nose into her hair. "How'd you sleep, ChoCho?"

"Like a log." Feeling her cramped muscles, she began to stretch her arms up, when she felt a coolness on one of her fingers. She stopped, confused and brought her hand to see a sight that left her speechless.

A sparkling aquamarine stone laid surrounded by three small diamonds. The silver band felt snug on her ring finger but all Kagome could do was stare at the marvelous symbol; hoping that was she thought was happening was happening. She sat up, careless of the sheets baring her nude upper body and held her hand out further look at it. Kagome was so stunned that she barely felt her boyfriend sit up beside her.

"I picked this stone because it reminded me that we met in the early spring, in March. And I wanted something different than the usual lone diamond." He explained, gathering her hand in both of his; careful of his claws. As he looked up, he saw the tears already welling up in her radiant eyes.

"Inuyasha…I-what…" She was having a hard time speaking because her heart was beating so fast and the shock of the situation was making her vocal chords useless.

"Kagome…" He took a breath, nervous as hell. He was asking a question that could make or break him. "In the years we've been together, I realized that if I wanted to spend the rest of my life, providing and working to make a better life for anyone, it would be you." He caught one of her tears with his finger. "I've never been so happy than when I'm with you. And I want you know, that I will do anything in my damn power to make you smile for the rest of your life; anything you want me to do I'll do it. Hell I'll even fast from ramen if you ask me to!" He heard a few giggles from her and continued.

"I wanted to save this for a special day, one such as today; be it cliché or whatever. I don't think I could've waited any longer for this." He rubbed her hand, the ring finger before he popped the question. "Kagome Higurashi, will you marry me?"

Tears were running down her face, looking into the strong eyes of a man that could make her happy every day. She had been dreaming of this for years, and on a day like Christmas, it just made it more romantic. And she knew he wasn't too good with sappy speeches but Kagome knew he meant them sincerely with all his heart.

"Yes. Yes! Yes! Yes!" She cupped his face and kissed with all her might; all over his face.

As they prepared to celebrate this momentous occasion, she whispered into his mouth, "I love you. InuYasha Taisho."

"I love you more...Kagome Taisho." He kissed all her tears away. And after intertwining both hands above Kagome's head, Inuyasha leaned down and showered her with his hanyou kisses she loved so much.

The snow fell outside as the newly engaged couple joined as one. They would murmur their love for each other over and over again. Christmas brings out the worse, as well as best in people. It brings everyone together, sharing warmth, love and joy. Surprises may come at any time during this holiday season, and as for the future Kagome Taisho, this joyous day she would always remember, because her fiancé, her Inuyasha showed her how much he truly loved and cared for her, no matter what.

* * *

**What did you think? I wanted to write something with a Christmas theme without a major plot. And I know the ending is majorly cliche but who cares? I like it, it turned out great! Sometimes I even amaze myself! **

**(The dates were randomly picked, so you know) Like I said, nothing major until the very end. **

**So let me know what you guys think and don't forget(if you want) to check out "Into The Mist", my latest creation(besides this one)-which I will update soon!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!(Even though its a bit early...)**

**Ja Ne for now!  
**


End file.
